


Baby Direct it

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: SVT VLOGGERS [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lee Chan and his 5 boxes of condoms, M/M, Rimming, Smut, WONCHAN RISE, Wonwoo and Chan first time, Wonwoo is in shambles, first monthsary, please mind the tags, they both end up getting more than they bargained for, they both were planning something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: Wonwoo has a problem. Actually, Wonwoo has a long list of problems and surprisingly, for the very first time ever, his boner is the least worrying one.Title from Ariana Grande's song Imagine





	Baby Direct it

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have written this a week after the first fic but IDK why it wasn't posted yet. I've been finishing all my open series and saw this in one of my notes.  
> So  
> Here you go. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!  
> And please please please  
> Mind the tags!

  
  


Wonwoo's life started crumbling down a month after he and Chan had gotten together.

It was that time when he realized what kind of boyfriend he was. And what kind of boyfriend Chan was. Because when he had decided to surprise Chan with a small cake he had asked Mingyu to teach him to make and decorated it with kiss mark fondant all over and his laptop with the same movie they were watching that night, Chan had surprised him with a party.

A legit party with their closest friends all there, including a six foot two traitor smiling smugly at Wonwoo as he held up a sign, a handmade sign with the words 'This one's for Woo' on it as Chan smiles brightly at Wonwoo who was frozen by the door. Chan had asked him the day before if he had wanted to just hang out tonight so, you can imagine Wonwoo's surprise.

 

Seungcheol had teased Wonwoo relentlessly, Mingyu had teased him once and promptly shut up after being on the receiving end of Wonwoo's infamous icy cold glare (Wonwoo only stopped when Mingyu hid unsuccessfully behind Chan and Chan leaned in to kiss Wonwoo quickly to make him ~~ignore~~ forgive Mingyu), and Soonyoung was the absolute worst for playing Wonwoo and Chan's 'My New Boyfriend Tries To Do My Make Up' video in a projector and facing it by a wall.

Jeonghan had his arm around Wonwoo the whole time the video played out, they were seated on the couch with Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Jun as some of the other guys are seated on the floor. Chan was seated in the floor, in between Wonwoo's legs, leaning his head on Wonwoo's thigh as they laugh about Chan giving Wonwoo red eyeshadow in one eye and blue on the other.

The two of them had decided to retake the video the next day and Chan decided to take Jeonghan's advice and gave Wonwoo the most ridiculous makeup he can do;  bright eyeshadow, red circles on his cheeks, deep dark purple lipstick and Chan's quick google search had given him the idea to draw Wonwoo's eyebrows at least twice as thick. Chan was in a fit of giggles by the end of the video and Wonwoo grabbed him and had kissed his face repeatedly which ended up with his face littered with purple kiss marks. Wonwoo smiles as Chan tries to escape him to do his signature ending, him coming closer to the camera and covering the camera with his hands, but Wonwoo wrestled him for a good minute before pinning Chan down the couch then grabbing the camera where it was standing with the tripod and facing it down to Chan. The frame was just a close up of Chan, framing up to his hair fanning up above his head down to his collar bones peaking through Wonwoo's shirt he had managed to swipe from the elder's closet because he has _boyfriend privileges_ now and that includes his whole closet. Wonwoo tells him to do his thing and laughs as he kept the camera out of Chan's reach. Chan laughs and pulls Wonwoo by his shirt, making him reach up to the camera and promptly ending the video with his signature watermark.

What everybody doesn't know though is that Chan took the camera off of Wonwoo's hands and gently laid it down on the coffee table in front of the couch before pulling Wonwoo down and slotting their lips together expertly like he didn't just get his first kiss the night before.

 

Wonwoo was taken back out of the memory when everyone started standing up and piling out of Chan's unit one by one, congratulating them both before yelling out their goodbyes. Chan had closed the door and looked back at Wonwoo with the brightest _did you like what i did for you?_ look which turned into the _oh no I did something wrong_ look.

 

"You didn't like it." Chan said dejectedly. Wonwoo quirked up a brow and walked up towards Chan.

"What makes you think that?" Chan looks up at Wonwoo for a second before pouting and looking down, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You got that from just one look at me?" Chan nodded and Wonwoo laughs softly at that before cutting himself off when Chan gave him a weak glare.

"Okay. I'm gonna be honest with you. I liked the gesture, I really did. But throwing a party for our first month of being together is kind of, just a little bit _too_ much." Wonwoo says. Chan looks up at him with the saddest look and Wonwoo wants to punch himself for making Chan feel bad.

"Hey, It's okay. I know you probably just wanted to hang out with all of them and like, share this day with our friends, right?" Wonwoo asks. Chan shook his head no and Wonwoo feels like choking himself.

"Did you do all this for me?" Wonwoo asks. This time Chan's shoulders dropped even more and Wonwoo sighs. He pulls Chan by the hand and lead him back to the couch. Wonwoo sat down with his back at the armrest and his legs spread out on the couch as he pulls Chan down to sit in between them.

Wonwoo always loved how well they fit in this position, Chan either pressing his back onto Wonwoo's chest or turning around to wrap his arms around Wonwoo as he presses his face on Wonwoo's neck. This time Chan chose to do the latter, his breathe fanning over Wonwoo's collar bone as his arms wrap around Wonwoo's shoulders.

"I liked it, okay? I really did. It was fun and I'm sort of surprised you managed to keep it a secret from me." Chan chuckles a bit at that, knowing how bad he is at keeping secrets. 

"But next time maybe let's just stay in? Just us, a laptop, and lots of food." Wonwoo then nudges Chan to look up as he looked down.

"And you. I'm okay with just you." Wonwoo says. He pressed a kiss on Chan's nose and Chan giggles as he pushes himself up to give Wonwoo a proper kiss. 

 

Wonwoo lets Chan take the lead as the younger repositions himself and promptly straddles Wonwoo without pulling away from the kiss. His arms were still around Wonwoo's neck as Wonwoo notices Chan nipping lightly at his upper lip. Wonwoo's hands settles over Chan's waist and grips at him tightly when he felt Chan's tongue licking his lips. Wonwoo pulls back a bit from it and stares at Chan, who was now blushing furiously as he avoids Wonwoo's eyes.

"What was that?" Wonwoo asked. Chan let out a small groan and Wonwoo smiles.

"Should I be concerned that you keep surprising me like this everytime we make out?" Wonwoo asks and Chan hits his chest.

"Shut up." Chan sat back up and had crossed his arms in front of his chest again, pouting as he glares at Wonwoo.

"I was just saying! I didn't say I didn't like it!" Wonwoo counters as he pulls Chan back, letting him press up Wonwoo's chest with his hands back around Wonwoo's neck.

"Do it again." Wonwoo says. Chan gave him a pointed look which made him laugh. 

"Do it again, please. I'll be more responsive this time." Wonwoo says and Chan rolls his eyes before leaning down for a kiss.

 

Chan's lips were parted as he takes in Wonwoo's upper lip in between his lips. Wonwoo whimpers at that and let's Chan go at it in his pace. Chan eventually had enough of sucking Wonwoo's upper lip harshly and moved on to kissing Wonwoo properly and, there it is again, just a quick swipe of a tongue on his lower lip as Chan moves his lips with his. Wonwoo decided to reciprocate the action and moves his tongue along with Chan's which surprised the younger a bit, making him jump a bit before melting into the kiss even more. He lets out the most sinful moans Wonwoo has ever heard of everytime their tongues so much as brush against each other and Wonwoo soaks up the sound as much as he can.

A minute later Chan slides his arms in between them and presses his palms on Wonwoo's chest as he pushes away from the kiss. Wonwoo opens his eyes and sees Chan with his cheeks tinted pink, lips parted a bit as he tries to catch his breath, and his eyes half closed. Chan swallows and then speaks up.

"Can... Can we switch?" Wonwoo was confused at the suggestion first but then understood what Chan was asking for. Wonwoo nods, wraps an arm around Chan's back before flipping him over, making Chan lie back on the couch as he hovers over him. 

"What do you want?" Wonwoo asks. Chan looks up at Wonwoo expectantly and Wonwoo feels his knees getting weaker and weaker the longer he stares back at Chan's eyes. He looks so blissed out already and Wonwoo steels himself for Chan's request.

"Want you to take the lead." Chan says. His legs squirms a bit, squeezing Wonwoo's right thigh as he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck again. Wonwoo nods and leans down. 

 

Wonwoo tries his best to keep the last sliver of self control he has to not bruise Chan's lips from how hard he wants to kiss him. Chan seems to like following Wonwoo's lead, little whimpers escaping his lips when Wonwoo sucks harshly at his lips or when he nips at his lips a bit, and one particular movement  with his tongue has Chan gripping the hair on the back of his head a bit harshly as he leans closer to the kiss.

Wonwoo's left arm was by Chan's head for support as his right hand was gripping Chan's waist. That was until Chan's hand had gripped Wonwoo's right hand and moves it under his shirt, pressing on his flat stomach, letting Wonwoo's finger's drag softly against his skin as he pulls it downwards, and downwards, and downwards, until it was over Chan's pants. Wonwoo pulls back from the kiss and looks down at Chan.

"Can I?" Wonwoo asks. Chan nods and pulls Wonwoo back down for a kiss with one hand as his other hand presses Wonwoo's hand on his crotch. Chan let out the most pornographic moan Wonwoo had ever heard and he can feel himself getting hard from just the sounds Chan makes as he presses Wonwoo's hand harder. Wonwoo cups him through his pants and Chan's hips move along with his hands. Wonwoo pulls back from the kiss and just watches as Chan squirms and pants as he palms him through his jeans. Chan lets go of Wonwoo's hands to cover his mouth. Wonwoo then leans down and started kissing down Chan's jaw.

"Don't. Wanna hear you." Wonwoo says against Chan's neck and Chan whimpers as he cards both hands through Wonwoo's hair as Wonwoo kisses down his neck without stopping his hands from working on Chan's now prominent hard on. Wonwoo pulls Chan's collar down a bit and nips softly at the base of his throat before sucking harshly on it. Chan preens to the touch and lets out a throaty groan, back arching up as Wonwoo kisses it softly afterwards. Wonwoo pulls back and gawks at Chan, seeing him looking wrecked already and they're both still fully clothed. 

"You still with me?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods frantically. Wonwoo chuckles a bit and was about to keep going when Chan grips his wrist.

"Won. Can we... Can we do something more?" Chan asks. Wonwoo pulls back again and sees Chan looking at him intently.

"Chan I-" "It's okay I'm clean. I swear." Chan cuts him off. Wonwoo looks at Chan curiously.

"What do you mean clean? You're a virgin of course you're-" Wonwoo's eyes widen and looks down at Chan. Chan's blush had gone a brighter shade of pink and his eyes are looking at anywhere but Wonwoo's.

"You mean you... cleaned yourself? Down there?" Chan was still looking away so Wonwoo presses his hand again at Chan's dick and Chan whimpers before nodding.

"Jesus christ." Wonwoo breathes out as he leans back and sits in front of Chan.

"How did you even- Actually. I don't wanna know." Chan sits up now and Wonwoo sees a slightly visible mark peaking through Chan's collar.

"Fuck that. I wanna know. What, did you research about it?" Wonwoo says and Chan groans a bit.

"Well yeah. I did. Research about it, I mean. It's better that i know this stuff, right?" Chan argues. Wonwoo can't argue with that but it still caught him off guard.

"I'm ready, I promise. And I know you'll take care of me. I trust you." Chan leaned forward and slipped his hand under Wonwoo's, interlocking their fingers. Wonwoo looked down on their hands then back up at Chan's eyes. He smiles and leans forward to kiss Chan softly before standing up and telling Chan they should move to the bedroom.

  
  


Which brings us back to Wonwoo's long list of problems. His long list of problems and his boner.

 

The minute they get in the bedroom he excused himself and went in Chan's bathroom, his dick getting painfully hard. In Wonwoo's defense, Chan can't just say that he's clean down there and not expect Wonwoo's mind to be filled up with images of Chan cleaning himself. But his boner is the least worrying thing in his mind right now. 

 

What if Chan's dissapointed? What if Chan decided he doesn't like sex because Wonwoo's bad? What if Chan asked him to stop midway?

The last one isn't a problem, of course. Wonwoo would stop the second Chan so much as flinch and the last thing Wonwoo would do is force Chan into doing anything at all. 

Wonwoo's mind is going a hundred miles per hour, he keeps thinking of random scenarios happening that'll make this the worst possible experience for Chan. He could trip on the way to bed and hit his head or sprain his wrist or ankle. He could trip and break his dick. Wonwoo groans and opens the faucet, cupping his hands to fill with water and splashing it on his face. 

Wonwoo took a deep breathe, took off his shirt, and went outside.

 

Wonwoo thought he was ready to face Chan but boy was he wrong.

 

Chan was in the middle of taking off his shirt, his pants already discarded on the floor as he sits in the middle of his bed with just a pair of the tightest boxer briefs Wonwoo's ever seen. Chan threw his shirt down with his pants and smiles up at Wonwoo. Wonwoo took off his pants and toed it off as he got on top of the bed. Wonwoo crawled over to Chan and smiles as Chan lies down. 

"I'm gonna ask you again. Are you sure you're ready?" Wonwoo asks. Chan smiles softly, nods, and cups Wonwoo's face before pulling him down for a kiss. 

 

The kiss quickly turned heated and Wonwoo feels Chan's hands go to the waistband of his underwear. He pulls back a bit and lets himself soak in the sight of Chan blushing from his neck up before placing a hand on either side of his waist, giving Chan a questioning look. Chan nods and covers his face as Wonwoo takes off his underwear. Wonwoo know's Chan can be confident and outgoing with people but he's always shy when it comes to things he's not familiar with. So Wonwoo has to pace this in a way that wouldn't scare Chan or make him uncomfortable. Wonwoo then pulls the comforter from under Chan and lifts it over his shoulder before taking off his own underwear. Wonwoo leans down to kiss Chan's hands on his face as he runs his fingers up and down his waist. Wonwoo can feel the tip of his dick touching Chan's thigh and he shivers when Chan folded his legs a bit, making his dick press up Chan's thigh. Chan gasped, took off his hands from his face and stares at Wonwoo's face with shock written all over his face.

"Oh my God. Is that your... Is that even gonna fit inside me?" Chan asks in disbelief and Wonwoo can't help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, remember? Do you have lube and condoms?" Wonwoo asks and Chan pulls his bedside drawer open to reveal a what seems to be a newly bought bottle of lube and boxes of condoms. Five boxes of condoms, to be precise.

"Chan, why do you have five boxes of condoms?" Wonwoo asks, Chan blushed harder as he pulls out a box and the lube before shutting the drawer close. 

"I didn't... I don't know when I'll get the nerve to buy again so i..." Wonwoo smiles.

"You stocked up on condoms? Should I be worried about my dick?" Wonwoo jokes and Chan smiles before laughing softly. 

"Okay. I know you probably researched a lot more about sex. So talk me through what you know." Wonwoo planted his hand on Chan's hip as he hovers over Chan with one hand on the side of Chan's head for support. 

"I didn't get to research much since it usually leads me to porn, but I read stuff. Like, kind of like written porn, i guess?" Chan says, his hand on top of Wonwoo's. 

"First is I have to prepare myself first. I cleaned already and stuff but I can't... I, uh... I tried to use my fingers earlier and i couldn't..." "Wan't me to do it for you?" Wonwoo cuts him off.

Wonwoo had to.

Cause if Chan goes into details about how he tried to finger himself, Wonwoo might cum untouched, right then and there. Chan looks up at Wonwoo and nods softly.

"I'll be as gentle and as slow as i can, okay? If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop for a while okay? We can always stop when you tell me to, okay?" Chan nods and Wonwoo grabs the bottle of lube.

"I'm gonna have to take this off, okay?" Wonwoo takes the comforter off of his back and lets it fall on the bed. He lets himself stare at Chan a bit longer than necessary before lifting Chan's legs and folding them up. Wonwoo lubes up a finger looks up at Chan for affirmation before pressing his finger at Chan's rim. Chan visibly shudders at the feeling and then nods at Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo has been with a couple of guys before and he's been in this position twice. The second he pushes a finger in, the guy usually tenses up, freezes up for a minute or two before relaxing enough for Wonwoo to keep going. 

 

But that's not the case with Chan.

 

Chan practically melts as he takes Wonwoo's finger in. He drawls out a moan as Wonwoo pushes in further and further and he promptly mewls when Wonwoo's finger bottoms out. Wonwoo tries curling his finger a bit and Chan's back arched up as he moans.

"Feels hhmmm... feels good." Chan breathes out and Wonwoo feels his dick twitch at that. Wonwoo pulls his finger in and out a few more times before lubing up his fingers more and adding another finger in. Chan ended up groaning much louder this time, his hands flying up to grasp at the sheets above his head. Wonwoo pushes in slowly and watches as Chan breathes out as Wonwoo's fingers disappear inside him. Wonwoo watches as Chan presses his hips down a bit when he pushes his fingers in and smiles. Wonwoo let's Chan breathe for a few seconds when he bottoms out before scissoring his fingers, making Chan whimper as he closes his eyes tight. Wonwoo soaks in the sound and pulls back a bit to stretch Chan out a bit more.

Wonwoo will never admit it but he can probably cum from just watching Chan's ass take in his fingers because the sight is ungodly and Wonwoo is this close to asking Chan if he can film this for his private collection. Wonwoo takes his time with Chan and after five minutes of scissoring Chan has left Chan's dick leaking, precum smudging on his stomach as he squirms under Wonwoo's touch.

"You still okay?" Wonwoo asks. Chan let out an actual growl when Wonwoo presses his fingers in further before curling them in. Wonwoo smiles and scoots closer to Chan, lifting Chan's right leg over his shoulder as he leaves a trail of kisses on the inside of his thighs. Chan's hands instantly flies to Wonwoo's hair and grips at it tightly as Wonwoo sucks at it a bit harshly, marking up Chan's thigh. 

"I feel... I'm close..." Chan says in between pants. Wonwoo pulls out his fingers, making Chan groan, and lubes up three fingers this time. He looks up at Chan and Chan nods. Wonwoo presses two fingers in and slips in a third one slowly. Chan squeezes unconsciously and Wonwoo shushes him as he kisses his thigh again to distract Chan from the stretch. Chan was still squeezing tightly so Wonwoo has no other choice but to wrap his other hand around Chan's dick and squeeze at it gently.

"Relax." Wonwoo says softly and Chan shudders. Wonwoo feels him relax and he counts to ten before pushing in slowly again. Chan keeps whimpering out small 'yes' over and over again as Wonwoo jerks him off slowly as he pushes in slowly. He moves his fingers a bit and Chan sounds like he choked. Wonwoo stops and looks up to see Chan laughing.

"I think I just choked on my own spit." Chan says. Wonwoo smiles. He lets go of Chan's dick to wrap an arm on Chan's leg before leaning in to kiss him. Chan's leg fold effortlessly and Wonwoo pushes in the last centimeter and bottoms out. Chan gasped out in the kiss and moans.

"Oh god. Oh my god, what's that?" Chan asks, almost incoherently. Wonwoo moves his fingers out and back in and Chan practically yells as he wrapped both arms around Wonwoo's shoulders.

Wonwoo's hit the jackpot. 

 

Wonwoo could give Chan mercy but he remembers the first time he had felt his own prostate and decides to give Chan a better monthsary gift than a half assed cake.

 

Wonwoo leans in close to Chan, face hovering a couple of inches from Chan's as he pulls his fingers out before pushing it back in and pressing hard on Chan's sweet spot. Chan squirms and yells out Wonwoo's name repatedly as Wonwoo toys with his prostate a few more times before Wonwoo presses two fingers in and kisses Chan hard when Chan yelps as he cums.

 

Chan shakes through his orgasm and Wonwoo smiles at how much is shooting out of Chan's dick. Wonwoo leans down and kisses Chan softly as he eases his fingers out of Chan, wipes them on the bed before placing it on Chan's waist. Wonwoo feels Chan's cum sliding down at Chan's sides and he shudders when it passes by his palm. He eases down Chan's right leg off his shoulder and lets Chan wrap his legs around him as he clings to the elder. Chan was kissing back lazily and Wonwoo pulled back to stare down at Chans completely wrecked and blissed out face. his eyes were half closed, his shoulders moving up and down as he tries to catch his breath, and his whole body was now covered in a slick sheet of sweat which makes him look even more beautiful. 

"I'm now claiming," Chan says, cutting his sentence as he was still trying to catch his breathe. "that my boyfriend privileges, also includes, fingers." Chan says with a lazy smile and Wonwoo laughs. 

"Wow, he's dating me only for my closet and fingers." Wonwoo says in a fake dejected voice and Chan laughs. Chan then took his left hand, let it drag over Chan's messy stomach, and promptly lifts Wonwoo's hand to his mouth. Sucking his own cum off them as sensually as he could, finger by finger. Wonwoo tenses at that and hates how Chan just looks like a smug little asshole who knows how to manipulate him.

"It kinda taste weird." Chan says. Not that Wonwoo would care what it would taste like as long as he gets to lick Chan's body clean. But before Wonwoo could even think of something to answer him, Chan takes Wonwoo's middle finger in his mouth and sucks harshly at it before pulling it out and letting it press on his lips.

"I bet yours would taste better." Wonwoo stops breathing and he's suddenly hyper aware of his dick pressing snugly at Chan's own dick. Wonwoo looks down at Chan and feels like he's looking at a totally different Chan. This is definitely not the Chan half an hour ago who was talking about stocking up condoms because he's shy. 

"Chan." 

"Can i suck you off?" Wonwoo chokes on air as Chan sits up and makes Wonwoo lie down, straddling his thighs before leaning down to give Wonwoo a quick kiss. Wonwoo half expects Chan to just start off right off the bat, but no. He turns around and straddles Wonwoo's stomach as he faces his dick and then promptly moving his hips back as he leans down to lick at Wonwoo's dick.

 

Wonwoo's not sure what's making his brain short circuit, Chan's mouth sucking the tip of his dick like its the last ice pop on the hottest day ever, Chan's wet dick and balls pressing down on his chest, or Chan's ass right in front of his face, waving up and down as Chan moves back to take Wonwoo's dick deeper into his mouth. Wonwoo can feel his throat dry at the same time that spit runs down the corner of his mouth. He wraps his arms around Chan's thigh and places his hands on Chan's ass before speaking up.

"Chan, I'm gonna try something and... and tell me if you like it or not." Chan pulls out his mouth off of his dick and says okay and not a second later he gasps as Wonwoo's tongue dips in his rim. Chan lets out a choked moan as Wonwoo moves his tongue deeper, circling it around the rim, which makes Chan shake on top of him. Chan falls down, he moves his hips back and lowers it more to press against Wonwoo's tongue as he grabs for Wonwoo's dick. He takes him in again and can only take in half of Wonwoo's dick without gagging. When he reaches his limit, he sucks as hard as he can before bobbing up and down. Wonwoo's tongue in his ass distracts him a couple of times but he's pretty sure Wonwoo's dick was at his limit after everything  so it only took him a couple of minutes of sucking hard and licking the tip for Wonwoo to cum. 

 

Wonwoo buries his face further in Chan's ass when he cums which startles Chan. Chan wanted to swallow Wonwoo when he cums but he only got to swallow half of his load when Wonwoo presses two fingers in him again and making him cum as he licks at his rim and presses against his sweet spot. Chan ended up spilling half of Wonwoo's cum on Wonwoo's dick as he cums untouched once again but now he cums on top of Wonwoo. Wonwoo pulls out his fingers and starts licking gently at Chan's ass, making Chan whimper from oversensitivity. 

 

Chan moves away from Wonwoo and helps him sit up, Wonwoo was leaning in for a kiss when Chan stopped him.

"I have... I taste like you..." Chan says, suddenly turning bashful again

_There's my Channie._ Wonwoo thought. He smiles when he grips Chan's hips and pulls him closer, lifting him up on his lap before leaning in for a kiss. Chan moans in the kiss as Wonwoo licks his lips and the inside of his mouth. He feels his dick twitch again when Wonwoo's tongue drags against his and Chan shudders. 

 

Wonwoo pulls back and looks down at Chan, naked, flushed, covered in cum and sweat. Wonwoo smiles to himself as he leans in to kiss Chan's shoulder then trails up to his neck and up to his jaw. Chan giggles as he swats Wonwoo away.

 

"So, how was this for our first monthsary?" Wonwoo asks. Chan smiles.

"I have an idea on what we could do for next month." Chan says. Wonwoo quirks up an eyebrow and Chan admits to have maybe watched more than a few porn videos when he was researching and suggested something that got Wonwoo hard in an instant.

It had something to do with collars and blindfolds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.


End file.
